An Odd Day
by Smif
Summary: An odd day. That was all Sakura had to say about it. SasuNaru, InoSaku


**An odd day**

**SasuNaru, InoSaku oneshot**

**Humour, fluff, romance**

**Mild yaoi, milder yuri**

Haruno Sakura scowled.

_Where the hell are they all?!_ she wondered incredulously. Okay, so Kakashi _never_ arrived on time, but Sasuke was _always_ there at the same time as her, and Naruto was never very long after. She stared around.

She concentrated, searching the surrounding area for their chakra. After several minutes, she found them, almost outside the range of her senses. Both together. Odd. Were they fighting? It didn't feel like it, although there was a strange pulse to their chrakas. Had they devised a new way of training?

She snuck towards them. It took a while - they were further away than she had anticipated. She stopped. They were just ahead, she knew. The amount of chakra coming off them was stunning. She could sense strands of red Kyuubi mixed into Naruto's. What the hell were they doing to get so worked up like that?

'Oi! Naruto, Sasuke-kun! Where are you?' she called, looking around. She still couldn't see them.

The chakra cut off abruptly, and there was a long silence.

A squeak and a thud. Sakura jumped and looked around.

'Ehh, Sakura-chan!' Naruto said, stepping out from behind a bush suddenly. For some reason his hair looked even scruffier than usual, and he had leaves in it.

'There you are! What are you doing out here?!' Sakura demanded, putting her hands on her hips.

'Ano...' Naruto scratched his cheek sheepishly.

She sighed. 'Never mind.' she dismissed. 'Where's Sasuke?'

'Uh, I'm not sure.' he said. _Obviously_ a lie. He looked far too guilty for it to be the truth, plus she had sensed them both together only a minute ago- Wait. Where _was_ Sasuke? She couldn't sense him anymore.

She scowled. 'Well, come on, we're supposed to be meeting Kakashi-sensei! And if we turn up late, he'll _definitely_ be on time. So hurry up!'

They ran back to the bridge. Sasuke was already there. He ignored them both, and Naruto started pestering Sakura automatically. Everything was _almost_ normal. Only not quite. Sakura leant forward and picked a leaf out of Naruto's hair.

'What on earth have you been doing?' she asked, turning him round and tugging at a few more twigs and bits of bark. 'You look like you've gone head first into a tree!' And knowing him, he probably had, she thought with a sigh.

He looked embarrassed. She thought she noticed Sasuke giving him a self-satisfied smirk, but couldn't be sure, because he turned away as soon as she glanced over at him.

Kakashi arrived, and started on one of the usual repertoire of outlandish excuses. Sakura and Naruto both shouted at him, and then they started their mission.

All through the day, Sakura kept glancing over at Naruto and noticing Sasuke nearby him. It was weird. When she looked for Sasuke alone, there he would be, doing everything perfectly as usual. But when she turned towards Naruto, Sasuke would be beside him, telling him off for doing things wrong, and getting red-faced anger as a result. Sakura wondered if she was looking too deeply into it, but it seemed almost as though Sasuke was trying to draw all Naruto's attention towards himself...

At the end of the day, they headed home.

'Ne, ne, I want ramen! Sasuke-teme, Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei, are you coming?' Naruto asked.

Sakura opened her mouth absently to snap at him, but Sasuke cut her off.

'I'll come.' he said shortly.

She stared at him.

_What is going on?_ she wondered blankly.

'I've got work to do. See you tomorrow.' Kakashi-sensei said, and disappeared.

Sakura sighed. Well, it wasn't like she had anything better to do. 'Fine, I'll come.' she agreed.

As they walked towards Ichiraku's, Sakura got the creepy feeling that someone was glowering at her. She kept looking round, but Sasuke was the only person behind her. Naruto was bounding on ahead, as usual.

They ate. Sasuke had a single serving, Sakura had a guilty two, and Naruto managed twelve. He emptied out his frog purse, and then paled.

'I don't have enough money!' he exclaimed in horror.

Sasuke sighed heavily. 'I'll pay for you, usuratonkachi.' he inserted, before anyone could say anything.

'Thanks, Sasuke! You're the best!' Naruto decided happily.

_What the hell?!_ Sakura thought, gaping at Sasuke. Normally he would have just rolled his eyes and called Naruto an idiot, and then stand aside to watch him get into trouble. Why was he helping?

'Ano, I need to get home.' Sakura said suddenly. She got up. 'See you!'

'See you, Sakura-chan!' Naruto called after her. She got a grunt from Sasuke.

After walking a couple of streets, she masked her chakra and snuck back. She watched Sasuke and Naruto leave the shop together, and then walk off. She followed at a safe distance, still watching intently. They didn't seem to be going in any particular direction, which bemused her. It was more as if they were taking a random route, just to confuse her-

She ran out of hiding and punched Naruto in the face. He vanished in a puff of smoke, as did Sasuke as she whirled on him. She swore loudly, gaining a few shocked looks from passers by. Kage bunshin! That must have been Naruto. Then where...?

She stood around thinking for a while, and then hurried to Naruto's house. At first when she arrived, she thought no one was there, because the windows were dark. But when she tested for chakra, she found Naruto and Sasuke, both close together, somewhere inside. She frowned, extremely curious. _What on earth are they doing?!_ she wondered.

She hopped up onto the second floor, and then slithered along to the window. She was about to stick her head up and look in when she heard noises.

'Ah-! W-wait, Sasuke- Th-the clones, Sakura-chan found them- Nn-! She might-' Naruto sounded breathless. There was a creak that sounded like bed springs.

'Who cares. If she's nosy enough to come poking about, she'll see whatever likes. It's her own fault for not staying out of our business.' Sasuke's voice murmured, slightly muffled as though he was talking with his lips pressed against something.

'B-but Sa-ah! But S-Sasuke, you said you didn't want anyone to kn-' Naruto moaned suddenly, making the hairs stand up on Sakura's neck.

'Well, I've changed my mind. I don't care anymore.' Sasuke answered firmly. 'And besides, you still have to pay me back for treating you to dinner.'

'Sasuke...' Naruto whimpered.

_**What the fuck?!**_ Sakura almost shrieked. _**What the fuck is going on in there?!**_ She raised her head and peeked over the sill.

Sasuke tugged Naruto's shirt off and smirked down at him. Naruto was pinned beneath him on the mattress, but he didn't seem to mind that in the least. His head was thrown back, golden hair a messy tangle on the pillow, his face flushed. His blue eyes were far more intense than Sakura had ever seen them. He gazed back at Sasuke quietly, an obvious challenge.

'What's that look?' Sasuke grinned, leaning down to shove himself in Naruto's face. Naruto didn't flinch.

'So if Sakura finds out, you're not blaming me, right?' Naruto said, raising a blond eyebrow.

'Tch. Of course not. And can we stop talking about her? I'd much rather hear you saying _my_ name with that look on your face...' Sasuke smirked again, and did something that Sakura couldn't see. Naruto gasped and closed his eyes.

'_Sasuke..._' he breathed in ecstasy.

Sakura almost fainted. _**Oh. My. Holy. God.**_ she thought.

'Much better.' Sasuke said approvingly. He did something again, and Naruto cried out and bucked. Sakura was beetroot red, but for some reason she couldn't stop staring.

Sasuke put his fingers against Naruto's lips. 'Suck.' he ordered firmly.

Naruto obeyed, licking at the fingers hungrily. Sakura watched in a kind of stunned fascination.

She could feel the pulsing chakra returning, she realised suddenly. No strands of red had yet appeared, but the pulse was growing stronger with every moment.

'What would you like, Naruto?' Sasuke murmured, running his tongue across Naruto's belly. Sakura could see the dark lines and swirls of the kyuubi seal, stark in the moonlight that flowed in through the window. Sasuke kissed it.

'Anything...' Naruto mumbled around Sasuke's fingers. 'Please...'

'Hn.' Sasuke smirked. 'It's cute when you beg like that.'

_Sasuke's a pervert?!_ Sakura thought.

Naruto glowered down at him, but he seemed unable to move. 'Teme.' he muttered. Then he gasped and cried out again, arching his back and grabbing at Sasuke's hair.

'Sorry, did you say something?' Sasuke said innocently.

'I really hate you, Sasuke...' Naruto whispered.

_Holy crap, Naruto is __**hot**__!_ Sakura realised, stunned. _**Especially**__ like that!_

Sasuke obviously agreed. He leant forward and bit Naruto's neck. Naruto moaned, twisting his fingers into Sasuke's black locks. Sasuke licked and kissed for a while, and then bit again, leaving a mark. He sat up.

'Close your eyes.' he murmured seductively.

Naruto's eyes were already shut tight, and he was biting his lip. Sasuke smirked.

And then turned his head...

And looked at Sakura with a faintly amused expression.

_Mine_, he mouthed.

And kissed Naruto on the lips.

Sakura almost fell backwards off the roof.

She scrambled down and ran home, with a very odd sensation in the pit of her stomach. She locked herself in her bedroom and stared at the wall, wrapping her arms around herself protectively.

_That- They-! Oh my god, they actually-!_ Sakura thought, and then shook herself fiercely.

_How did I never see how hot Naruto is? And what the hell was that look from Sasuke?_ she wondered.

'Sakura!' her mother called. 'Ino's here to see you!'

_What? Ino? At this time of night?_ she thought blankly. 'Okay!' she called, and went into the hall.

Ino smiled at her - more of a sneer, really - and put her hands on her hips.

'So, Sakura, been on any dates with Sasuke-kun recently?' she asked, pushing past Sakura into her bedroom.

Sakura choked back a laugh, and Ino gave her a sharp look.

'Eheh, no, not really.' Sakura said, hiding a smile, and sat down on her bed again.

Ino sat beside her. 'Dear me, has big forehead finally given up and realised that Sasuke-kun really belongs to me?' she smirked.

Sakura laughed again. 'Ah, no. I doubt he's ever going to belong to you, actually.'

Ino narrowed her eyes. 'Why do you say that?' she asked.

Sakura shrugged. 'Oh, just a feeling.'

Ino was looking at her curiously. 'You look funny.' she noted at last.

'Do I? Sakura said absently.

'You look... _sexy_.' Ino said, leaning closer.

'_Ehh?!_' Sakura said, startled.

Ino smirked.

Sakura sighed. 'Don't joke, Ino. It's disturbing.' she complained.

'What makes you think I was joking?' Ino said, raising her eyebrows.

Sakura looked at her suspiciously. 'Are you really Ino?' she demanded.

Ino gave her a withering look. 'Obviously.' she snorted.

Sakura shivered.

'So, what did you see to make you all hot?' Ino asked with a grin, shifting closer again.

'Uh- Nothing.' Sakura lied hurriedly.

'Suuure.' Ino smirked.

_Sasuke did say he didn't care if I found out._ Sakura thought hesitantly. _And he didn't _look_ angry, just satisfied... Maybe I should tell her?_

'Sasuke. Um, and Naruto. Um. Both of them. Together.' Sakura blurted.

Ino looked blank. 'Huh?'

'Kissing. And stuff.' Sakura continued desperately.

'_Whaaaat?!_'

She winced and rubbed her ear.

'Sasuke-kun and _Naruto?!_' Ino shrieked.

'Yeah...' Sakura mumbled. _Okay, maybe I shouldn't have told her after all._

'Oh my god, that is _awesome!_ I _knew_ Sasuke-kun was the perfect role model!' Ino punched the air.

Sakura looked at her weirdly. 'Pardon?'

Ino grinned. 'So what exactly was Sasuke doing with Naruto?' she asked, altogether too curious.

'Umm, well... They were at Naruto's house, and... Naruto was lying on the bed, and Sasuke was sitting on top of him.' Sakura said awkwardly. _Isn't telling her sort of invading their privacy?_ she thought. And then: _But wait, I saw in the first place. If _that_ isn't 'invading their privacy', then I don't know what is._

'And?' Ino said.

'Um... They talked a little, and Sasuke did something that made Naruto... um... breathless, I think.' Sakura found herself blushing even at the memory. 'And he made Naruto suck his fingers.'

'Ooh, _hot_!' Ino squeed, bouncing on the bed. Sakura sighed heavily.

_So immature._ she thought, shaking her head.

'And, uh, Sasuke kissed him a lot, and then he saw me and smirked at me and mouthed 'mine'. And then I ran.' Sakura finished.

Ino giggled. 'Oh my god, that is so _hot!_ I bet Sasuke-kun looked _gorgeous_.'

'I guess.' Sakura mused.

'What? Weren't you looking?' Ino raised her eyebrows again.

'Um? Oh, sort of. I was more looking at Naruto, actually. He was... really good looking just then.' Sakura blushed again.

Ino grinned. 'I _so_ wish I'd seen that.' she sighed wistfully. 'Hey! Do you think they're still at it?'

'_Ino!_' Sakura slapped her friend's head. 'Peeking is rude!'

'Hypocrite!'

'I didn't mean to! I didn't know what they were doing!' Sakura said defensively.

'You could have left as soon as you worked it out!' Ino pointed out.

Sakura closed her mouth. 'Well, yeah, but I was sort of... _transfixed_, or something.' she admitted at last.

Ino giggled again. 'Ohhh, Sasuke-kun, you genius!' she sighed. 'You know what you want, and you take it. Perfect!'

Sakura looked at her suspiciously. 'What do you mean?' she asked.

Ino turned to her with a glint in her eye. 'I've been following Sasuke's movements for years. I was almost sure he liked Naruto after that kiss in the academy. Now he's finally caught him!' She rubbed her hands. 'So! It's time for me to make my move, as well!'

Sakura blinked. 'You like somebody who isn't Sasuke?' she said blankly.

Ino cackled. 'Of course I do, Sakura. Can you guess who?' she said, smirking.

'N-' Sakura began, and then shrieked. Ino clapped her free hand over Sakura's mouth, and moved her other hand from Sakura's breast to wrap around her waist. She smirked evilly.

'No? Are you sure?' she said innocently.

Sakura stared at her wide-eyed.

Ino removed her hand. 'I'm going to kiss you. Any protests?' she said calmly.

'_Ino?!_' Sakura gaped.

Ino smirked. 'Either way, brace yourself.' she said, and kissed Sakura on the lips.

* * *

The jounin Hatake Kakashi walked at a comfortable pace towards the bridge where he had arranged to meet his team. He arrived, and opened his mouth. Then he closed it again, and looked around in confusion.

There was no one there.

_Am I too late? Did they get so tired of waiting that they wandered off?_ he thought blankly.

He glanced up at the sky. No, it was around the time he usually showed up. Where on earth...?

He waited. Several hours later, around one in the afternoon, the three genin trudged onto the bridge. He looked at them silently.

All three of them looked distinctly fatigued.

'Afternoon.' he observed.

'Ohayo.' Naruto mumbled.

Sasuke grunted.

Sakura managed a nod.

'I must say, you don't seem like your usual selves.' Kakashi said, slightly concerned.

'Hn.' Sasuke muttered.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, and then took a close look at what was visible of Naruto's neck beneath his large collar. His eye crinkled in a knowing smile. He knew the two boys had been messing around for quite some time now.

'Did some of you have a long night?' he asked innocently.

'Hn.' Sasuke repeated.

Kakashi turned to Sakura. She was the only one unaccounted for, after all. His eye travelled slowly down, taking in her dishevelled bed hair, her dull green eyes, still half asleep, her normally pale neck, for some reason covered with hickeys, her rumpled clothes, that looked as though they were the same set she had worn the day before, and her sandalled feet, dragging on the boards. He wondered if she had noticed that she was wearing Ino's shorts instead of her own.

'All of you, by the looks.' he noted, grinning to himself.

_Well, well, it seems as though the three of you are maturing rather suddenly._

The three genin looked at one another. There were some coughs, some shuffling and sheepish grins, and then a pause.

At last, Sakura spoke.

'Yesterday was an odd day.' she said, with a little smile.

**The End**


End file.
